Fooled
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Was that special someone Hermione turned to for help a mistake? Can she reverse it? Part 3 to 'Someone To Turn To'


**This is the third part to my story 'Someone To Turn To'**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Hermione rested in bed as sore as can be. The brutal sex with Malfoy resulted in bruising and scrapes on her back from the rough brick wall. She stared at her enchanted ceiling that had the illusion of the solar system. The slightest movement made her back sting and her privates throb. Something was happening between her and Draco. She didn't know what it was, but it was beyond the friendship line. She didn't know if she dug herself in a deeper hole or something special can come out of this. She knew one thing though. She needed sleep.

- - -

Hermione obtained some pain killing potion to help her with the soreness when she woke up. She went to all of her classes the next day. She steered clear of Harry and Ginny knowing that Ron had told them what she caught him doing.

"Hermione!" she heard down the corridor behind her. She recognized that voice but she kept on walking. "Hermione!" the voice yelled again. She quickened her pace ignoring the voice. "Hermione!!" she heard closer and she felt someone grab her wrist.

"What, Ronald?! What do you want?!" she screamed at him irritated seeing that ignoring him didn't help.

"What was that all about last night? I'm kicked off the Quidditch team, I was assigned to do 3 extra parchments for Potions exam, and 2 months worth of detention!" he scolded her but she just pursed her lips.

"I forgot about the part where that was _my _problem." she said sarcastically. He just kept a grip on her wrist. "You cant be touching me!" she said shoving him off of her.

"That wasn't fair what you did, Hermione!" Ron yelled with his cheeks turning rosy from being angered.

"Fair?! Let me tell you what's fair. Not only did you dump me out of the blue, but you were caught snogging another girl not even 6 hours after we broke up! Not to mention, again the next night! You think that's fair?!" Hermione yelled out and Ron sighed and looked into her eyes. She stared into his green-blue eyes. Those eyes she missed so much. She remembered staring into those eyes after making love. Now…someone else was looking into them.

"Hermione…" he said sympathetically and she just shook her head.

"Ronald…leave me alone." she said softly and walked away. She felt chunks rising from her throat. It's the feeling you get in the pit of your throat trying to hold back tears. She rubbed her eyes and looked down the hall. To her relief, she saw Draco. He was walking with his two troll followers giving them high fives and making fun of a second year from the Ravenclaw house. "Draco!" Hermione yelled out he didn't hear here. "Draco!" Hermione yelled for him again and he turned around at the call of his name. His two bodyguards looked at her confused. "Hey!" Hermione said approaching him happy to see him. This caught the attention of people walking by and they stopped to check it out. "I was wondering where you were this morning." she said smiling. Draco looked at his friends and smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, I skipped breakfast and went to class early." he said flashing her a smile.

"Oh, do you want to catch dinner together?" Hermione asked moving closer to him trying to give him a seductive look. She didn't care who looked. Truth is, her feelings for Draco were growing and it was better that everyone knew now and get it over with. Draco looked at her and smiled with his head tilted to the side.

"Now…why would I do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow looking at her. Hermione just paused as her smile slowly turned to a frown. She looked around and saw people listening to the conversation wondering why she was talking to him.

"I-I just thought m-maybe we should spend more time together." she said softly wondering why he was acting like that. Draco just scoffed and laughed holding his stomach. Hermione shook her head in confusion. "What?" she asked wondering what was so funny.

"I spend enough time with you, _Granger_, living in the same dorm room with you. Why would I need a Mudblood next to me when I eat? It'll just spoil my appetite." he joked around and everyone chuckled. Hermione looked embarrassed as her cheeks got flustered. She looked around seeing that more than half the Slytherin house was among the audience.

"Draco…what are you doing?" Hermione whispered to him so that no one could here. He looked confused.

"I'm walking through the halls, Granger. What are _you _doing? " he answered sarcastically like she was someone ignorant. Hermione got uneasy wondering why his whole attitude turned around 180.

"Draco…What about last night?" Hermione whispered. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ooooh! Last night. Eh...It was an ok shag. I've had better. You should work on your art of seduction. It wasn't cute." Draco said patting her shoulder rough like a fellow male companion making her stumble a bit. Everyone laughed at her in the hallway. She looked around and saw she was encircled by masses of people. The laughter echoed in her head as she looked around approaching tears. Among the audience were her friends. She shot a glance at Harry who had his arms crossed looking at her with disbelief. He always took her side. He went to go to her side but Hermione sobbed while making her way out shoving people out of the way.

"Nice one mate! You shagged her!" Goyle laughed giving Malfoy a high five. Hermione ran to her room in the Head Boy/ Girl dorm and she locked herself in her room sobbing. She couldn't believe this was happening. She turned to someone for comfort but instead ended up more hurt than before. Not only did he use her but he humiliated her in front of nearly the whole Hogwarts student body.

"You're so stupid!" Hermione said throwing a picture of her and Ron across the room hitting a mirror shattering it. That was seven years of bad luck but…how much worse can her luck get? She was so upset with herself. She saw the compassion in Draco's eyes when they first made love. How could she not have seen that. He was well known to play many roles to get girls into bed. Stupid thing is, they all fell for it…including Hermione. She was so disappointed in herself. She didn't she the situation with Ron happening and she certainly didn't see this coming. She was not good at watching for clues or signals.

"Hermione!" she heard banging on the door. She just cried in her pillow ignoring the people outside. "Hermione open up!" she heard Harry's voice boom on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Hermione yelled out pulling her blanket over her head.

"Alohamora!" Harry said opening the door. Hermione heard him coming closer to her bed and he pulled the blankets off her.

"What part of leave me alone do you _not _understand?!" Hermione cried out sitting up and Harry sat on the side of her bed with a concerned look on his face. He sat in front of her and he glared at her.

"Hermione…_Please _tell me you did _not _sleep with Malfoy for revenge." he said seizing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. She just stared at him with her red eyes. He demanded an answer.

"Its not like I was fond of his natural musk." Hermione said sarcastically shoving her face in her hands. She felt so used and was mortified. Hermione just groaned in frustration. Ginny sat next to her rubbing her back up and down comforting her.

"Here." Ginny said passing her a Kleenex to wipe her tears.

"Thanks." Hermione said blowing her nose. She looked up sniffing and she saw Ron standing at the doorway. He had an angered look to him. She guessed he heard about what happened and he wasn't happy about it. She glared at him and he looked at her with his hands in a fist. "Get out of here." Hermione said pushing herself up from the bed making her way towards him.

"Hermione-" he was about tot scold her but he was cut off by her shrill voice.

"Get out of here! I told you not to come near me! I told you not to talk to me!" she said shoving him out.

"NO! I want to talk to you! What the fuck are you doing?!" he said grabbing her wrist pulling her into the room.

"Ow! Get off of me Ronald!" Hermione yelled as her weak body was practically being dragged across the room. He just slammed her on the bed and sat her down like a child about to be punished and he sat in front of her as she looked away. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. He just grabbed her face and hers met his.

"Did you or did you _not _sleep with him?!" Ron demanded to know. Everyone knew the answer. They just wanted a straight yes or no answer. She looked around as everyone eyed her. She gulped nervously and looked down. She hesitated for a while and Ron grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Answer me! Did you?! Or is it a lie?!" Ron said violently shaking her.

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny said grabbing his arms as the shaking came to a stop. Hermione looked ashamed. She still cared for Ron but she knew that this would hurt him. That's what she wanted.

"Yes." she said in a low voice and everyone sighed hoping that wasn't the answer. They wouldn't understand. They didn't know what it was like being vulnerable. They never had their heart broke like she did. She knew what she did was wrong but at that moment it just felt right. Ron just sighed mad as all can be and leaned his head in his hand.

"Why?….Why?! Out of all people! Why Malfoy?!" Ron hissed through his teeth. Hermione just creased her eyebrows wondering why he cared who she slept with.

"Well, nothing hurts more than sleeping with an enemy." Hermione retorted at him crossing her arms looking at Ron. He just glared at her blankly and let out a wry chuckle.

"Yeah, way to prove a point. Now you have the whole school laughing at you!" Ron said and Hermione got up and grabbed a light book. This pissed her off.

"Get out! So _you _get a free pass and _I'm_ the slut_?!"_ she said hitting him with it. "What is it with double standards?!" she yelled out loud.

"No! I'm trying to help you! No one is calling you that! Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't care for you! I love you!" Ron yelled. Hermione just groaned and threw the book at his head but he ducked it.

"Calm down!" Harry said seizing her arms and she cried into his chest weak and helpless.

"This just isn't fair!" Hermione sobbed grasping his shirt into her hands. "Whatever I do, whatever decisions I make…I come out looking like a fool!" she cried and Harry held her.

"No, you're not a fool." he said sitting her down now. Her whole reputation was now ruined. Everyone knew and Malfoy was gonna blab his mouth.

"Hermione…it was just an impulse. I'm sorry we weren't able to help and we tried. And were gonna keep trying until you feel better." Ginny said. Ron's eyes glazed over watching a broke down Hermione. He didn't like seeing her like this. And he definatly didn't like the fact that she slept with Malfoy. The thought of Malfoy touching her the way he used to just brought chills to his spine. Not good ones either. Everyone heard a faint door opening and some shuffling movement through the common room. Must be Malfoy. Everyone heard thuds against the stairs and walls and giggling. Hermione just scoffed and laid on her side. He was in his room with another girl shagging her already.

"What is it with having feelings for one girl one day and shagging another the next day?" she asked while looking towards Ron's direction. Ron looked at everyone with nothing to say. He was speechless. He just shook his head and pushed himself up from the bed.

"I'm leaving. I'm done with everything." Ron said very distressed and he got up and slammed the door on his out. Hermione just got up and stomped to her bathroom. She slammed the door shut and ran the cold water splashing her face. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. How did it get to this point? How did she let it get to this point. She was smart yes, but book smart. She was very naïve in situations like this. How can she make this all better now?

"That's it Draco! Oh, yeah! Uggh! Harder!" Hermione heard loudly in the next room. Her bathroom happened to be sharing a wall with Draco's bedroom. She was disgusted. She heard the headboard banging hard against the wall. "Fuck me harder, baby! I'm almost there!" she heard Pansy's familiar voice squeal out and she heard them both climax and Hermione dry heaved and ran to the toilet and threw up. She never thought that being so upset can make her throw up. She was disgusted at the same time after all.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny on the other side of the door. Hermione spitted out the revolting taste in her mouth. "Mione are you ok?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Hermione answered her. She just leaned her head on her arm as her head hovered over the toilet seat. She just wanted to become abstinent until married. Maybe she'll make better decisions if she's just bitchy to everyone. She just thought there was just a little tiny bit of good in Malfoy…she was better off becoming best friends with Lavender.


End file.
